Lost Kitten
by Resonance-Superheroes21
Summary: What if Timothy Drake's parents both died but Jason Todd at the age of 10 found 6 year-old Timmy? Catch is little Timmy is a kitten. Years pass and in those years Jason developes something other than brotherly love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little birdies I am back and with a new idea and story. : 3 I thought of this while reading a different fan fic and was like this is a brilliant idea! So here is my story I hope you enjoy!**

Jason ran as fast as he could, jumping over trash cans and dodging bullets. One nicked him on the arm but didn't lodge into his flesh. Even though his body started to ache he didn't stop, he knew if he stopped he would instantly be killed.

After sometime the bullets stopped whizzing by his head, Jason finally stopped his lungs burning from lack of air. He gulped in the filthy air of the city but he didn't care it was still air. The air was cold but not freezing his breath came out fast and in white puffs, but his breathing soon slowed after he forced his body to relax. He collapsed onto the concrete ground and laid his head on the brick wall. His body finally settled down and all of the adrenaline that kept him going ran out. He started to feel the after math of the chase, his body started aching his legs were burning and his arm stung from where to bullet grazed him.

"Ouch." grunted Jason. Jason slowly got up ready to leave and go home but before he took even a step he heard a small whimper. Confused at hearing a sound like that he went over to the source to see who or what was making that sound. He moved a few things aside and found a dirty little boy no older than 5 staring up at him with fear in his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful baby blue eyes Jason has ever seen. His face and body were caked with dirt all around, his dark hair sticked out from every angle and tears tracked down his face.

"Hey there." Jason said softly, eyes softening at seeing this little boy. The little boy calmed at seeing Jason's eyes soften. Jason put his hand out gesturing that he wanted the little boy to take his hand. The little boy tentatively reached out and took Jason's hand. Jason picked him and started walking out of the alley.

"What's your name?" asked Jason.

"Timothy…Timothy Drake." He replies softly, as if he hasn't spoken in a long time. Jason's heart melts a little. He strokes little Tim's head and notices two soft lumps hidden in his hair. Jason's eyes widen when he sees cat ears pop up and start twitching. He scratches at one of the ears and hears a purr come from the little boy in his arms. The blue gems come and find his chocolate eyes, pleading for him to keep scratching his ear.

"Not until we get to my apartment and have you cleaned. Okay?" Tim nodded eagerly but he was only doing this for the petting.

"Yeah, yeah!" chanted Tim, bouncing up and down in Jason's arms.

"Whoa, settle down kitten." Jason said amused that Tim was so excited.

"Okay." Tim said with a playful smile on his face, tail swishing excitedly.

Jason turned the hot water on but made sure that it wasn't too hot for Tim.

"Okay Tim shower is ready." Tim just stood there staring at Jason and the running water and back again. His eyes darted to the door and made a run for it but before Tim could escape Jason caught him and threw him over his shoulder. Jason gently placed a scowling Tim into the shower. Tim bared his teeth and hissed when the water hit his face. Tim pouted not making a move to clean himself. Jason simply sighed and started applying shampoo onto the younger boy's head. Tim purred when Jason reached his ears. Jason then scrubbed Tim clean of all the dirt and grime that was on him. Jason lastly cleaned Tim's tail and wrapped a towel around the boy.

"Okay kitty cat you're all clean." Tim smiled and hopped out of the shower. Jason picked the little boy up and started drying him in the process.

"Are you going to pet me now?" Tim blurted out. Jason simply smiled.

"In a minute kitty cat." tsked Jason.

"Okay!" Tim responded his smile widening. Jason dried Tim and put fresh clean clothes on him.

"There. You're clean and you have clean clothes."

"Thank you Jason." Tim said softly while curling up in Jason's arm and rubbing his head against him.A flush rose to Jason's cheeks.

"Uh… you're welcome." Tim smiled widely and while dozing off. Jason went to his bedroom and laid the little kitten on the bed he then wrapped his arms around the little boy and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading little birdies. Reviews are appreciated. Any suggestions for a new story or anything else let me know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the 2****nd**** chapter of Lost kitten so enjoy!~ :D**

Jason lay on the couch slowly dozing off but before he could got to sleep little Tim pounced on to Jason.

"Oof!" Tim settled himself on Jason and laid his head on Jason's chest. Jason smiled, wrapping his arms around the little boy. Tim nuzzled his neck urging Jason to pet him. Tim got what he wanted.

"So where are ya from Tim?" Why were you there all alone?" Tim pursed his lips.

"My parents didn't pay attention to me. They barely even had time for me. They were always busy with work. I was tired of it so I ran. I just ran and ran, I didn't care where I was going so I ended up losing my way." Jason listened carefully, rubbing slow circles on Tim's back. Tim stopped, eyes glazing over remembering that day. "I didn't even bother going back or finding a shelter." Jason raised himself on to his elbows, he looked into those sad baby blues.

"Hey cheer up kitten. You're with me now. I'll take care of you!" Jason said with a wide smile. "Either way Bruce takes care of me." Tim's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" asked Tim.

"Yeah the really rich guy who owns the big ass Wayne company." The gears in Tim's head started working, connecting the dots. For a six year-old he was intelligent beyond regular standards, he remembered walking with his parents, it was one of those rare nights where his parents actually had time for him. That night they went out to eat dinner, following dinner they went to the park for a walk, after they're walk through the park they headed over to the city ready to go back home. Tim held his mother's hand tightly and every once and a while clutching on to her leg. Tim was always enthralled with seeing the starry nights as a child ,so he looked up at the clear night, beautiful stars twinkled and sparkled down on the city, but while he stared up the sky two figures that flew up high blocked his view. One of those figures landed on the building closest to him. Tim has let go of his mother's hand and stared up at the figure known as Robin.

Robin scanned the area to make sure no chaos was stirring in the city, as he was scanning he caught a pair of baby blue eyes staring at him. Robin found this strange so he jumped down the building to see what the kid wanted. Robin landed with ease in front of the boy and put a hand on his hip.

"Hey kid shouldn't you be with your parents?" The boy continued staring at Robin before answering.

" I should be but I saw you and couldn't resist."Jason was flattered but this kid should be with his parents, but Jason was curious as to why the kid wanted

" Well...what do you want kid? Go back to your parents." Tim shrugged. " Ok... well you're a cute kid, how about a flower? Tim cocked his head to the side. Robin opened a part of his utility belt and as promised a flower. Tim admired the flower Robin gave him.

" A Jasmine..it's so pretty." Robin smiled proudly. Robin ruffled the Tim's hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well kid I hafta go call me or bats if you need us. Later." Robin ran off leaving a blushing Tim staring after him.

"- itten...kitten!" Jason said, his voice snapping Tim out of his thoughts. "Whats gotten into you kid?" Jason asked.

"You're Robin aren't you Jason?" Tim blurted. Jason's eyes widened.

"H-how...w-what?" he sputtered. Tim covered Jason's mouth with his tiny hands.

"Listen I know that Bruce is batman too because when I was a toddler I saw Dick Grayson's parents die and later I found out that Bruce had adopted him, but also I liked to see Batman and Robin a lot and I noticed in a video I was watching that Robin performed an acrobatic move ONLY a flying Grayson could do. Then when you said that Bruce takes care of you now everything clicked together, also you gave me a pretty Jasmine." Tim finished with a sweet smile. Jason just sat there wide eyed but then grinned.

"So you're that kid that was staring up at me. Shit,I never thought I would see these beautiful eyes again." Tim blushed at the compliment. Tim shifted and looked at Jason nervously.

"So..uh... are you going to see Batman tonight?" Jason nodded.

"Yeah, we need to go out patrolling tonight." Tim fidgeted.

"So...do you think I could come with you? I promise I'll stay behind the scenes, I promise not to be seen please!" Jason was conflicted, either to lay down the rules of the bat or let this cute kitten have his way and stay out of the way. Jason sighed, resigned.

"Bats ain't gonna like this but how can I say no to you?" Jason said while scratching Tim under the chin earning him a purr. Tim got off of and ran into Jason's room to go get ready.

"He's not gonna be happy." Jason huffed with a crooked grin on his face.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

**"**Who is this Robin?" Batman's gruff voice echoed through out the bat cave.

"Um... this is Timothy Drake and uh he knows who _we_ are." Jason rushed out. Batman's jaw twitched. Before Batman could ask anything or get angry, Tim spoke up.

"Listen I know one thing about superheroes and that one thing is never reveal your identity, but I assure you that Jason never said a word I discovered this secret by myself. I am highly intelligent for my age, I excel in everyone of my subjects and was top of my class." Bruce stood there examining this situation and it's outcomes but seeing that this child discovered they're identities easily prove that he could be useful in every way, he would make a perfect detective with the right training. Tim fidgeted hoping from one foot to the other. Bruce raised and eyebrow behind the mask.

"Is something the matter Tim?" Tim nodded. "What is it then?"

"Um...well ….you see I have a tail and cat ears and uh I feel pretty uncomfortable because they aren't freed." Bruce nodded.

"Then let them free." Bruce simply stated. Tim smiled and did as he was told, out popped his ears and tail, happily stretching and swaying. Bruce turned on his heel ready to jump into the bat mobile but Tim ran over to him and tugged on to his leg.

"Can you please take me! I promise not to get in the way!" Tim asked. Bruce's white lenses widened a fraction. Normally he wouldn't allow a child who wasn't Robin to come along but analyzing the fact that Tim was in all black and had the skills of a cat he let it pass...this time.

"Get in. Both of you." Both children smiled widely and hopped in.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Batman and Robin glided through the night, the thrill of jumping from rooftop to rooftop, flying through the night with a grappling hook while doing back flips and other dangerous stunts that a Robin could do.

Tim sat silently watching Batman and Robin growing smaller and smaller. Today was only supposed to be patrol but commissioner Gordon informed Batman about a problem, apparently chemists decided to dump hazardous waste on to a clean field of trees and plants setting off Poison Ivy's fury. Tim let out a sigh, bored that he had to be left behind and miss out on all the action. Tim's ears perked up hearing the softest of landings, he listened more closely to the soft foot steps coming closer to him. "Who's there?" Tim asked . A female's chuckle sounded behind him.

"What keen hearing you have kitten." the female voice purred, out from the shadows a woman with a leather costume, goggles with a bluish-green tint, and cat ears at the top of her head.

"I'm going to guess that you are cat woman...the cat burglar of the night." Cat woman smiled.

"Not only with keen hearing but very intelligent." Tim nodded, he got up and walked into the moonlight to get a better look at cat woman. Cat woman raised an eyebrow when she saw Tim, she tentatively reached to touch the cat ears. "Authentic ears?" Tim nodded again. "Sweet." Cat woman grinned. "So tell me kitten why are you here all alone?"

"I'm waiting for Batman and Robin to come back from apprehending Poison Ivy." Cat woman grinned even wider.

"Are you now?" Tim shook his head up and down. "How lovely." she purred. Cat woman ruffled Tim's. "Well I have to go kitten, don't want the big bad bat after me." Cat woman out of no where took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something down. "If you need me, call me. Take care kitten." With that she pulled down her goggles and leaped off the building. Tim watched her leave, he looked at the piece of paper in his hands then pocketed it.

Soon after Batman and Robin arrived. Tim and ran to Robin and hugged him, Robin winced but hugged back.

"So how'd you do without me?" Tim looked up at him.

"Fine, I met Cat woman today but you don't seem fine." Robin looked at Batman mouthing what should we do. Batman simply shook his head saying it was fine.

"Well at least I'm whole right?" Jason smiled.

"Yeah that's true." Tim smiled back.

"Come on let's go back home I'm beat." Jason said with an exasperated sigh.

"Ok." Tim nodded happily.


End file.
